<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yandere Cheater Masky X Depressed Reader by RoseyFreak69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136241">Yandere Cheater Masky X Depressed Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyFreak69/pseuds/RoseyFreak69'>RoseyFreak69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Memories, Partner Betrayal, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, depressed, forced Lemons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyFreak69/pseuds/RoseyFreak69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) life went downhill after you got a text from your bf masky or was it. . . what will you do after all this betrayal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta), Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Zalgo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After years of being together the distance and betrayal will always remain as a scar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{This is my first Publishing book here.}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 1: The Truth</p><p>(Names POV)</p><p>(Y/n) was on my way to work at a stripper and I got a text message from my love that helped my depression. The message said to meet him at his room which seemed a little weird so I called off work and went to Masky’s room only to hear moaning noises that sounded a bit like hoodie. I opened the door and tears were falling from my face and it felt like acid falling on my face. I slammed the door leaving without a second thought not looking back and all the pain just came rushing back into my body. (Y/n) “I was so stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>(Masky’s POV)</p><p>While I was enjoying Hoodie (Y/n) walked in and started crying I tried calling out to (Y/n) but you couldn’t hear me. I was confused why she came back so soon she left for work and she came back. I looked at the hoodie who looked like he knew what this was about and I got angry and she left without a second thought. Masky “ hoodie what did you do!” I ran after (Y/n) but I couldn’t find her anywhere. Masky “What have I done.”</p><p>(Hoodies POV)</p><p>"hoodie what did you do" echoed throughout my mind ‘Masky came on to me earlier why did he give me such a look with such hatred. Why did I have to send her that message on his phone.’ Hoodie “why must you use me to get your fucking sexual desires under control instead of her Masky.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sad Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Names POV)</p>
<p>I was walking in the woods with the pain and hurt in my heart it felt like a thousand needles stabbing my heart at once. I kept walking in the woods and stopped by the cliff where me and Masky first met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~Flashback~</p>
<p>(y/n) “hey don't jump!” I was met with the gaze of someone who was in love and my heart was beating faster than a bunny. He looked at me “hi im masky and i'm not gonna end my life that easily” he gave me a wink and i couldn't help but blush when he winked at me.</p>
<p>~End Of Flashback~</p>
<p>‘Why am I thinking of that of all things’. I fell to the ground and tears flooded my face when I tried to repress the memories of us together and I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around to see a human sized Zalgo the enemy of slender. ‘Why is he here!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Zalgo's POV)</p>
<p>I saw (y/n) and I saw you crying. I walked up and touched your shoulder. I saw how you turned around scaridly and shaken up with not the right mind. I picked you up in bridal style and decided to take you away and I wanted to be your savior this time and we disappeared with (y/n) back to his castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Betrayal and Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Name’s POV)</p><p>I woke up in a strange bed. I could feel the lustful eyes gazing upon me as I slowly got up. I was pinned back down to see where the lustful eyes had come from. I felt my shirt being ripped off as I moaned softly at the sounds of thrusting going in and out fast. I cummed with a bright red blush. He smirked leaving a hickey on my neck “your mine now kitten~” as soon as he did that Masky ran in with a hateful gaze at Zalgo. He kissed me knowing he made a way for him to see without caring. I could feel the rush as the heat felt warmer and I let him take control of my body as he trusted in and out at decent pace and soon he closed where he saw and cuddled me.</p><p>(Masky's POV)</p><p>‘I saw the doing it did he do it because of what I did or did he want me to know he marked her as his own’ I destroyed (y/n) room and will hide her away where no one can touch her. I went out and massacred a town out of anger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. RUN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Masky's POV)</p>
<p>'The lifeless bodies the death and destruction i caused i couldn't control myself anymore' "i need to get her back no matter what." i destroyed everything in my path as i went to get MY (Y/N). "I'll return for you" as i left disappearing into the shadows to get stronger and to hide her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Zalgo's POV)</p>
<p>I went looking for masky knowing he wanted to hurt (Y/N) i couldn't let him do that a second time as i found him he had left a trail of corpses in his path he was planning something worse then death for (y/n) "I'll have to hide you my little  flower" as i went back to disappear with (y/n) only death will it be in the end.</p>
<p>It will never be the same</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Age</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Maky's POV)<br/>It's been years 'i can finally protect her' or so i thought. After I disappeared all i thought was how i could be able to protect her more and i know i can after many deadly challenges all mentaly,emotionally, and physically. “SHE CAN’T ESCAPE ME EVER AGAIN”  I knew she was with him all this time so i took my time finding where they were hiding. ‘Never again will I lose her.’ </p><p> </p><p>(Zalgo’s POV)<br/>The air grew thin as the dust blew around causing deadly destruction in its way as I realized masky was no longer with his proxy mark and that was much more dangerous now. ‘I hope i can still protect her…’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry i haven't updated i'm currently under writer's block and have been busy so please be patient i will add a chapter asap. i will also be making the chapters longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>